No Snowflake Too Similar
by Princess-Contradiction
Summary: Before Jack Frost had lots of believers, he had few. And before that few, only one. With winter hitting Arendelle full on, Elsa and Jack have only a little time to figure out themselves and each other before the Kingdom comes under threat from a familiar face. Whispers of discomfort turn to soap-box preaching-can Elsa, her Kingdom, and her new belief make it through Frosty winter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elsa was running. Hard and fast, her lungs aching, she raced through the streets, her own ice merely adding to the ice already grasping the Earth. No one was out; it was too cold and late. Even the sky slept soundly, unaware of the world below it. She knew she shouldn't have asked to see the poster. Except she hadn't asked. She'd ordered. Unable to refuse her, the guard-Argus, his name was, Argus- had already begun to babble as he handed it to her.

"It's been so cold, and harsh, a real winter, so the people don't know what to do, they can't, um, just take- they're only…" He drifted off, seeming to search for the right words. "Fearful. Only fearful, your majesty."

Elsa was mortified. '_Fear will be your enemy.'_

The image in front of her was to be expected in a winter such as this: a brutal representation of herself. But instead of her normal circlet crown was a series of sword-like icicles, and she was laughing as she sent ice and snow to cover Arendelle. The title above the picture read 'EVIL ICY TYRANT FREEZES US AGAIN'.

Of course it wasn't the middle of summer this time. But the dead of winter brought the public's fear of their queen bubbling to the forefront of their minds. As she watched, the sheet of paper turned to ice in her grasp, shattering to the ground. She took a deep breath. Then another. Then a third. "I will return in three days' time. Tell no one but those in the castle I have gone. Remove no more posters. I ask you not to follow."

The man didn't immediately respond until she glanced his way. Then he gave a hurried, clattering bow-_ he must be new_- scurrying backwards over the shards of ice. "Anna and Kristoff are in charge." Elsa told him.

And she turned and ran.

Racing through the cobbled city now, she wished she was wearing her ice dress, but she wasn't. It made her feel impenetrable, mostly, but it did her emotions no good where it hung in her armoire in her room. So, to keep her panic from spouting from her chest, she pushed her legs harder, flying across the snow to the north.

Would it be there?

`*'

Anna was very warm, and not sure as to why she was awake. With Kristoff holding her close to his comfortable and oh-so-_warm_ chest, she was quite sure it had been a terrible idea to wake up at all, and decided she ought to retreat back to her dreams. She was about to do just that when she heard the small smack on her door again.

"Ah, children," she murmured, "What to do?" She pried the mountain man's arms from her (no easy feat, but she had mastered it) and slid over to the wooden door, pulling it open slowly. Large, doe eyes peered up from underneath red bangs.

"Ma." The tiny girl was wrapped in her favorite blanket, which looked and smelled of dewy moss, as it had been a congratulatory gift from Kristoff's family, the trolls.

"Amalie, dear, come on then." Scooping the toddler into her arms, Anna closed the door softly with her foot. "Want to talk about it?"

"No. Just a dream. Won't hurt me."

"Especially with your big ol' dad to protect you." Kristoff had woken, and his voice was warm with the embers of sleep. "Come." He lifted the covers to his child and wife.

Anna placed Amalie onto the bed, climbing in behind her. By the time she was properly situated to fall back to sleep, both her husband and daughter were fast asleep, with soft sighs that matched each other in a surprising fashion. With a sigh of her own, Anna too slept, but not before catching sight of a small frost flower blooming on her window. Too tired to realize there was no frost anywhere else on the glass, she drifted into dreams.

`*'

He wasn't using his staff for this pattern. His fingers traced lightly across the glass, slowly blurring the image of the sleeping family with in. He realized this was a royal family, very different from the ones he had known before. It still hurt, not knowing where he'd come from. Decades had passed, and though he wasn't sure how many, it still hurt.

Done with the last bit of frost for the night, Jack stood and stretched, waiting to see if the wind had a direction for him. Surprisingly, he felt no tug, and so he decided to fly on his own. He leapt from his precarious window sill perch, gliding northward, his preferred direction. He would've flown fast, high, and far away, if it hadn't been for moonlight that reflected sharply back at him from the ground. _ His_ ice never blinded like that. Too jagged.

Swooping lower, he discovered he was looking at a trail of very controlled, contained, and unwelcome ice. He sped up, raising his eyes from the ground to study what lay ahead of him. He found himself at the edge of a suddenly solid fjord. He had left it merely bordered with ice, since he wouldn't have been able to make it thick enough to be safe. But this ice was thicker than he'd ever bothered to make. 70 feet maybe, a depth rivaled only by Artic ice. Curious, as always, he continued forward, glancing around for the icy trail on the earth edging the other side of the bay.

He found it, and saw that it had barely stopped expanding outwards. He was close to whatever-or whoever- was making it. Kicking up the speed again, he flew just above the ground. Whatever was making this ice was moving fast, faster than he could fly. He figured they must have been riding the ice somehow. He'd done that once, in the Antarctic, but the penguin had still won.

Jack suddenly slowed. Did he really want to know what was making all this ice? _Yeah. _Ok, but did he want to know what it was right now, when the creator was clearly not in control? _…maybe not._ Touching down to the ground, he decided a little exploration was in order. Turning slightly more to the West, he decided he would pick up the trail a tad later, informing himself that he was not at all frightened of this new force of winter. Why should he be? He was Jack Frost, the _King_ of Winter!

He padded quietly through the woods until he came across an open swatch of grass. Turning, he followed it, covering separate blades with fresh gloves of frost. In front of him he heard a hiss of steam, and looking up, discovered he had come across a wealth of hot springs from deep beneath the Earth. Wandering further into the moss covered clearing, he discovered he was standing in a semi-circle of stone.

"Weird formation," he muttered, perching on a small boulder to closer examine the wall of earth around him. To his surprise the stone beneath him squealed and tumbled away from him. An ominous clattering began, and rocks and boulders all around him began to shake and roll. Standing up, he was about to start freezing things when the rocks began to unroll.

"Gurth!" A distinctly female voice called from the back of a sudden crowd of living rocks. Shouldering her way forward, Jack quickly saw who she was. She matched the group around her, small, round, with a glowing set of crystals at her neck. "Is that anyway to greet a guest? And a handsome one at that!" She rolled over to him, and jumped onto a pile of others to look him in the eye.

"But his feet were so cold and-"

"Hush up," she ordered. "Now, who are you?"

It took Jack a moment to gather his wits enough to answer. "Uh, I'm Jack. Jack Frost? What- I mean, uh, who- are you?"

"Why, we're trolls, dear! Haven't you ever heard of us?" Sticking her face very close to his, she examined him. "You are a _tad_ cold."

"Bulda, leave the poor boy alone. He was just exploring the territory. I'm sure he had no clue that magic other than his own resided here."

This boulder- troll, he was a troll- appeared much older, and by extent wiser, than the others. "You're right, boulder, I've seen- or heard of-anything like you all." He paused for a moment, and the strangeness of the entire situation struck him. "Wait, hold up, you all can see me?!"

"Pabbie. Call me Pabbie. And we can indeed see you; we are not humans. We are not so easily fooled." The elder nodded to him. "Though I sense you had a purpose coming this way? Not many bother to cross the fjord on a whim."

"Well, actually, I was done frosting things up for the night, so I thought I'd go look at those great mountains over there" he pointed, and was suddenly so glad that they followed the direction of his finger. They could see it! "But I got side tracked by some ice. Not my ice. Something else was making it. But then I reasoned it might be ought of control, so I thought I'd go see it later. I like ice and all, but the ice I was seeing wasn't exactly friendly, if you get my drift."

Pabbie frowned, sighing. "Oh, poor Queen Elsa. Her people must be restless again."

"Those silly humans, biting the hand that feeds them!" Bulda was not pleased. "Why, if they saw half of the winters in that ice age a couple hundred years back, they wouldn't be complaining at all!"

Jack remained silent. He was to blame for that particular ice age.

"They are fearful. It's in their nature." Pabbie sighed once more. "Dear boy, I feel that you too, have powers of ice?"

"You mean this girl has ice stuff going on?"

"I wouldn't call her a girl, nor her magic 'ice stuff', but yes, I suppose so."

"Man, I've gotta see that!" Jack jumped up into the sky without realizing that this girl was a human, unlike the trolls.

"Head for those mountains, boy!" called Bulda, "You'll see something you won't soon forget!"

The trolls watched as he lifted up into the night, a silhouette against the stars. He hesitated for a moment, looking down at the first beings to have seen him for centuries. "Thank you!" He shot off to the north.

"Two fire crystals says she freezes him on sight."

"Three say that they fall in love."

"You're on!"


	2. Chapter 2

`*'

Elsa was tromping up the North Mountain again, breathing hard from her sprint across the fjord (She knew no one needed to sail in it, so she had allowed her fear to manifest itself in pounds of ice on the water). She needed a retreat. A few days, as she'd said, to calm down and put the image of that poster from her mind. She should've known it would eventually accumulate; it had been so cold lately, and while she'd cared for the people as best she could, offering food, fire, and warmth, but the stir crazy public had to have one outlet or another. _But, would it still be there?_

Rounding a stony outcropping of rock, her question was answered. In front of her, her staircase shone dimly in the moonlight. But, most of the right railing had been smashed away.

Taking a brief moment to recall that her own snow creation had done so, she glanced up at her castle, smiling, and set herself to work fixing the stairs. It felt good to be doing something, and no matter how much trouble her powers had caused, there was something about using them that just made her happy. She knew that next she'd have to mend that balcony and the main room from those men next. The memory of her attackers flitted into her mind, but she quickly let it go, not allowing herself to dwell. Swirls of ice wove themselves around her fingers and she began to mold new ice.

`*'

Bulda had been right.

Jack had never seen anything like this. Never. Not ever. Normally he would've whistled, or made some kind of impressed noise, but he couldn't close his mouth long enough to make a sound.

_She made THIS?_

Of course, Jack had every right to be astounded. He'd been doing 'ice stuff' for hundreds of years. He'd honed his skills over centuries, considered himself an ice king. He should have been the ruler of ice, truthfully. He was an immortal man that had made ice before people had discovered the word 'frost'.

And yet, the notion of an ice castle had never occurred to him.

It was occurring now, in a big way. It was awesome. Not in a "wow, how cool" way, but in an "I may begin to cry and/or worship" way. It sparkled and glistened, glimmering from white to violet to blue to green as Jack tilted his head. He spiraled around it, slowly flying lower and lower, entranced by the spectacular structure.

Hearing the soft _swoosh_ of wind behind him, Jack turned, and was once again awed. There was a woman, a beautiful woman, and she was making ice with her bare hands into a railing and Jack _needed to know her._ She was humming and smiling, with blue flakes of snow in her braided hair and a thick dress, which looked as though it had been made to last in the cold, covered with ice drops that made her sparkle just like her ice.

_She made the ice castle._ He glanced back for a moment, checking to make sure he hadn't fooled himself with its grandeur. _Still amazing._ Then he turned back to her. She hadn't seen him.

_Would she?_

The spirit of winter was hit with intense and specific jealousy of all the mortals around him. Would she see him? _No. No one ever does. _He wanted to scream, or yell, or run up and grab her to see if she could maybe _feel_ him. He wanted to turn around and get back to the trolls, and actually talk with someone again, not be crushed by the fact that even someone with powers just like his was nothing like him. He sank to the ground, staff planted in front of him, head down. Breathing hard all of a sudden, he let frost and wind seep from his staff onto the snow, creating swirls of ice all across the drifts.

"Wait, who are you? Are you doing that?"

Jack held stock still. _Could she…?_

"Um, sir? Are you alright? Are you making that ice?" Her voice was musical, the way he imagined frost would speak. Of course, he was too busy thinking to realize he hadn't properly greeted or even looked at her yet. His mind raced with possibilities and ideas, and he was still brainstorming plans for a joint ice storm when a sparkling dress hem came into his view.

He shot up, not thinking, hovering a few feet off the ground. "Oh, uh, hiya, I mean, hello, miss."

It took him a moment to realize that the lady was speechless from his hovering, not from the fact that she could see him. He was speechless about that. He dropped to the ground, with less grace than usual. "You can see me?" He finally asked, spitting out the sentence hurriedly.

"Um, yes I can."

"And hear me?"

"Yes. But did you-"

"Oh, uh yeah, sorry, your highness? Majesty? Um, yes I did make that ice." He was all jumbled now, elated and confused, but mainly just excited. "But, you made all this ice, right?" He waved his hand to the castle and stairs. "So you kinda trump me."

"That's not the point at all! You _made ice._ I've _never_ met anyone else that can do that! I've never _heard_ of anyone else that can do that!" Her eyes were sparkling, the mending of the stairway completely forgotten, along with the fears and worries that had driven her here. Someone who knew what the ice was like was standing- er, floating, again- right in front of her. She felt as though she was dreaming. "Show me!

Jack was eager to make himself noteworthy to his new friend. He thought for but a moment before shooting a bolt of snow into the air. His frost formed sparkling patterns in the sky, outshining the stars. He heard her sigh in awe, with maybe a small giggle of delight. He took a second to glance at her before gathering the flurries into dancing figures, who leapt from fractal to fractal in the ice walls of the palace.

"Oh, it's like an art from you, sir… Oh, goodness!" Her eyes widened a tad and she turned to him, slightly embarrassed. "I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Elsa of Arendelle."

"You're _Queen_ Elsa," he recalled her title from the trolls. "That's an important part."

"I suppose so. Rank isn't very important up here though."

He nodded assent, taking in her features once more. Her eyes were like a winter lake; dark and thoughtful. She was looking at him, expectantly. "Oh, I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"You mean Jack Frost, the spirit of winter?" She offered a dazzling, youthful smile. "An important title anywhere, sir. I can't say I would've ever expected to actually meet you! No wonder you made the ice so, so…beautiful."

_I didn't expect you to see me, let alone meet me. _"You mean you've heard of me?" Jack was delighted and surprised. "How? Why?"

Elsa glanced at him, pensive for a moment. _He of all people would know the struggle with powers. _"When I was much younger my parents and I read all the lore. We'd hoped to find a sort of, control, for the powers. I had no way to hold onto the ice. We kept searching for a solution. We didn't find it of course. But I know now. It's all in-"

"How you feel." Jack saw there was more to that story, but was too excited by the conversation to pry. "Took me a few ice ages to figure that out. But I'd imagine your magic is different than mine."

"It can't be that different. We both make ice, don't we? Yours must be a whole lot larger, to bring in a whole season." Elsa made a vague gesture around her. "I can't imagine covering much more than Arendelle!" She paused, smiling fully and closing her eyes. She took a breath, savoring the moment. "It's wonderful to really compare. I mean, I've never had anyone to compare to. Not that it matters."

"Of course it matters!" Jack was too excited to notice that he was hovering a few inches from the ground. Again. "I've never had the chance to really talk to someone about what I can do! No one cares about my powers, except that stupid kangaroo, when I mess with the egg hunts."

"Kanga-what? Never mind." Elsa waved her hand, deciding she'd find out what he meant by that later. "Surely you must've been able to talk to someone about it before. I mean when people see you bringing in the most beautiful season of the year, don't they get curious, at the least? I know I would simply _have_ to go and talk to you. Well, I am, I suppose."

Jack was flattered by her compliment to his own creation, but not nearly as eager to discuss his isolation. "They can't see."

Elsa drew her eyebrows together in thought. "Well, whatever do you mean? Everyone sees winter." Thinking of her restless citizens back home, she added, "It's hard not to."

"Oh, they see winter alright." Jacks voice was suddenly bitter.

"You mean that they don't…"

"See me? No. Never. Not since day one. They don't believe in me. In fact, I've never met anyone who has believed in me. Well, not until now." Jack perched on his staff, one arm dangling, as he looked back towards Arendelle, where they'd come from. "You don't know just how lucky you are, you're Highness."

Elsa studied Jack, suddenly realizing fully how un-human he was. The emotions, the passion, the fear, those were all human. She'd seen and felt all of those. But the look he had in his eye as he gazed out over her kingdom was very foreign to her. Those eyes looked ancient. _He's seen things I could never dream of._ She didn't like his current serious attitude; the somber look didn't suit him. "It's 'you're Majesty'." She felt a smile lift part of her mouth as Jack turned to look at her quizzically.

"What?"

"The title of a Queen is 'you're Majesty'. 'You're highness' is used for princesses." Elsa smiled at him, offering a small curtsy. "I can't say I know how to address a spirit of the seasons, though."

Jack offered a smile back, drawing himself from his nostalgic reverie. Leaping down from his staff to stand across from Elsa, he donned a look of fake sincerity. "I think that 'you're totally amazingness' should suffice for now."

"Until you can come up with a better one, of course?" Elsa too composed herself as if the matter was of the utmost importance.

"Of course." Jack offered his arm to Elsa after a moment, striking what he thought was a dashing pose. "Until then, perhaps you're Majesty would endeavor to give me a tour of her handsome ice palace?"

All pretenses gone, Elsa beamed up at Jack, proud that he had shown continued interest in her creation. "Would you really like to see?"

"Oh yeah!" Jack was just as excited as she.

"Ok. But there are parts that got…broken." Elsa's smile faltered for a moment, not long enough for Jack to catch it.

"I could help you fix those parts!" Jack couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so elated. "I'd love to be a part of this castle."

Elsa thought for a moment, and decided that the idea of a patchwork castle was one she liked. "Follow me then." With her skirt in hand she swept up the steps and opened the doors, letting Jack Frost join her in her personal fortress.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna woke up when Kristoff did, not bothering to flatten her hair from its definite state of knots. "Kristoff?" she groaned, reaching out a hand towards where her husband was getting dressed.

"Shh, Anna," Kristoff murmured, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Amalie is still sleeping."

Sure enough, Anna could feel a small body curled up next to her. Lowering her voice, she asked, "Where are you going?"

"Off to the North Mountain again. I'm going to check in on the men, since Corona has such a huge order coming up, for the baby celebration and all, and I don't want our largest export of all time to-"

Anna sighed, smiling to herself. _I had to love an ice lunatic._ "Hush…I know. Go quickly" yawn, "and safely, and come back quicker and…safer. We'll be waiting," yawn, "I promise." With another sleepy smile, she drew her daughter closer to her, and before drifting off again she muttered, "But be sure to shower after coming back. I love you, but not your Sven smell."

"I'll be back in a few days. I love you too. Now go back to sleep."

"If you…insist…" Without another word, Anna was snoring again.

Trying to hide a chuckle, Kristoff grabbed his hat, boots, rope, and hook and slid from the room. In thick stockings he padded down the hallway before slipping into the kitchen. The cook and his aides had just began to stir up the fires.

"G'morning, fellas," Kristoff nodded his head to the servants.

"You're Highness!" Startled, the cook quickly bowed, with the rest following suit.

"Hey, I'm just the Official Ice Master and Deliverer, remember?" Kristoff awkwardly corrected, rubbing his neck; he wasn't much for titles. The jump from merchant outsider to husband of a beloved princess (he could never refer to himself as a prince, a title he had grudgingly accepted from Elsa. She'd wanted him to be more than a Duke, for some reason) was a bit much for him. He tried to ignore it as best he could. "Carrots?"

"Right here, sir." One of the younger boys held out a sack to him.

"Thanks." Quickly, he took the bag and made his way out to the stables. Sven was there, waiting, with the harness in his mouth.

Kristoff smiled, patting his best friend's head and taking the harness. "You ready to go, buddy?" Sven gave a soft grunt and nodded, tromping over to stand in front of the sled.

Kristoff loved this sled. It was a work of art, and spectacular to ride in. He'd never tell Anna, but he was so glad she had given it to him. He enjoyed his ice, and this sled was perfect for his work. He slid the harness and saddle onto Sven (with his history of ice harvesting, it was always good to have Sven ready for riding), hooking him to the sled and then setting the reins where he could reach them from the seat. "Ready Sven?"

The reindeer gave an enthusiastic nod, and Kristoff patter his neck before lifting himself into the front seat. "Let's go!" Sven started off at a well-paced trot, passing through the palace gates just as they opened.

Unbeknownst to either of them, they set off on the same path Elsa had taken the night before. And so, where Kristoff would normally turn to follow the edge of the fjord to make his way to the mountains, he pulled up short.

"Woah."

It was frozen solid. The entire ocean, as far as he could see, was rock solid. He hadn't seen like this since…

"Not good." After a moment's deliberation, Kristoff urged Sven onto the ice. "Elsa…" No one else could've done this, and he knew something was wrong. While Elsa had been much more positive about her magic lately, she still kept a very tight hold on. This was a huge slip up, and something was wrong. His sled rattled across the frozen fjord, shaking him from side to side. He could see Elsa's distinctive ice pattern continuing on the other side of the water, and he steered Sven towards it.

Unlike Elsa, Kristoff and his reindeer were travelling rather slowly. Kristoff pulled Sven up, glancing at the sled beneath him. Sven was already working harder than he usually did, because of the speed and the sled. After a moment's thought, Kristoff grumbled to himself, "What is it with royals and sled destruction?" and unhitched the gorgeous contraption from his friend. Grabbing a few essentials, he hoisted himself onto Sven's back and started up again, a tad slower than the panic of before; there wasn't a blizzard, and Kristoff and had no clue just how far Elsa had gone. It didn't truly occur to him that, in the time being, Anna was in charge of the entire kingdom.

`*'

Anna awoke for the second time to her daughter staring up into her face from her mildly uncomfortable position on Anna's stomach.

"G'mornin', mama." The little red-head was more of a morning person than her mother would ever be.

"Good morning," Yawn. "Amelie." Anna rubbed her eyes with one hand and then sat up, the tiny girl sliding off of her. "I suppose," Yawn. "You want to wake your brother?"

Nothing but a quick, enthusiastic nod and then the pitter patter of small feet out into the hallway. Taming her hair as best she could for the moment, Anna slipped on a robe and followed after her daughter. She saw a tiny red head bob into the blue room, and with a tired smile, Anna picked up her pace. By the time she got there, Amelie had already woken up her brother.

"Good morning, Kare. How are you?" Anna pulled her robe about herself and sat down on the edge of her son's bed.

Kare glanced at his mother, grumbled and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I could be better with a few more hours sleep."

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" Anna laughed and ruffled his hair. "Come on. Let's make breakfast."

"Uh, Mom, as much as I love you, please promise you won't make us breakfast."

"Hey, I know I'm not a gourmet chef! I was just going cut up some fruit. You can make the poffertjes."

Amelie's eyes brightened, and Kare sighed. "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming."

Anna got up from the bed, stretching slightly while her son grumbled behind her. She held out her hand to first Kare, who just grumbled again, and then to Amalie, who took it. She lead her children from their rooms to the kitchen downstairs, racing them down the spiral stair case and sliding down the well waxed halls until they stumbled into kitchen.

Halfway to the kitchen, Anna had realized that, due to the fact that it was the middle of winter, there was no fresh fruit. So she rummaged through the stock and picked out some preserves and jellies, making sure that the cook staff took a moment to break fast with herself and her children. She knew they could easily work all the way until dinner with nothing more than a few slices of bread, simply because they'd forgotten.

"Did Kristoff take something to eat when he left this morning?"

One of the younger boys nodded, swallowing quickly. "He took some carrots, enough for Sven and himself. I made sure of it."

"Thank you, Ko. Did Elsa get something too?"

"Oh, no I'm afraid not. I was planning to bring it to her, but there were rolls-"

"You were busy, I understand. I'll take something to her. Will you get me a plate? I'll bring it to her." Ko nodded, eating the last bite from his plate and getting up to grab an array of breakfast foods for the Queen. "She really needs to learn to take strategic breaks. To balance things." Anna grabbed the plate and stood up. "I'll be back in just a bit."

As she turned to go back to the main hall, Kai burst into the kitchen. "Princess Anna!"

"Kai?" Anna quickly put the plate back down, going to the man servant and resting a hand on his arm. "What is it?"

The elderly man took a moment to catch his breath before standing up. "Princess, Princess," he gasped, "It's Queen Elsa, your highness!"

"What about her? I was just about to bring her some breakfast-"

"She's gone! She went up to the mountains we think. It all started last night, with the poster, and then that guard, oh what's his name? I can't-"

By now the rest of the room was on their feet, all looking frightened and confused. Anna cut Kai off. "Woah, what? Slow down! What about Elsa being gone? Did she go out to kiss babies or something?"

"No, no. Last night, one of the guards found a poster-one of many-depicting Elsa as the cause for these terrible blizzards. Elsa had the guard show her and she was horrified-she had no reason to, it's just people getting angry and scared of something their little minds could never hope to-!" He paused and calmed himself. "She was horrified, and so she went off somewhere. She said she'd be back in three days, and she left you and Kristoff in charge, in juncture with the council."

No one spoke for a moment. "She just…went off? She left _me _in charge?" Anna stumbled backwards into the table. "Why would she do that? That's not like her at all! She's always been so…responsible. Too responsible."

Kai stood next to her after a moment. "Well, now you've got you're rebellion. What are you going to do about it, Highness?"

"I have to go after her. I don't know why she didn't come to me in the first place! I'm her sister, for goodness sake." Standing back up, she nodded decisively to herself, as if confirming the solidity of her plan.

"Your highness, you can't do that. You're the only member of the royal family left here, other than your children. You're the only one able to care for the kingdom right now." The cook, Dame Kokin, put her hand on Anna's shoulder, gently pushing her back into her seat. "You'll have to wait until Kristoff gets back, and that won't be until Elsa said she'd be back."

"Kokin's right; besides, we don't know where she went."

"I know exactly where she went." Anna huffed, staring at her hands. "She's in her Ice Palace. If I had the chance, I'd go back there too." Glancing at her children, Anna smiled. "Amalie, Kale, why don't you go play out in the snow? What good is winter if no one is having any fun in it?"

Kale nodded, grabbing his little sister and leading her out of the room. Amelie's giggles filled the hallway.

Anna sighed, giving a worried glance to Kai. "What do I do, Kai? I've never been good with being…royal, I guess."

"Three days isn't a long time, Highness. Queen Elsa will be back before you know it."

`*'


End file.
